Saving a Demon
by anime16
Summary: AU. Mikan Sakura didn't know that demons exist until she had one—or two falling in her balcony in the middle of the night. Oh no, what will she do to the demons? Or what would the demons do to her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Saving a Demon**

"The skies look ominous," Ruka Nogi turned to look at his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga, who is currently sitting in a couch, reading a book. Natsume tore his eyes from his book to look at Ruka and said, "Why do you think so?" Ruka turned his attention again to the scenery outside the window. "It's very dark," Ruka murmured.

"The sun will never rise in the demon world Ruka," Natsume told his best friend and resumed in reading his book. "But it's darker than normal. My pet animals are getting anxious too. It looks like a catastrophe is coming," Ruka said. Natsume closed his book and put it in the couch. He stood up and approached Ruka.

"I can't see what you're talking about Ruka. The skies seem pretty normal to me," Natsume muttered. Ruka sighed dejectedly. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Natsume called out. The door opened and a maid came in. "Natsume-ouji. The Demon King wants to talk to you," the maid said politely. Natsume nodded, "Alright, tell him that I'll be coming."

With a bow, the maid left the room. Natsume sighed and ruffled his hair, "What does father wants now?" Ruka gave a small smile and asked, "Should I come with you?" Natsume shook his head, "No, I'll come alone."

**Saving a Demon**

"Natsume-ouji had arrived," a guard announced before he let Natsume enter the hall. Natsume sighed and walked towards his parents. They were sitting in a throne with a gentle smile on their faces. Natsume bowed down.

"Raise your head my son," the king said. Natsume looked up and meet his father's eyes. "I asked for you because an invitation had been sent to me from Duke Koizumi. He requested for your presence in the birthday party of his daughter, Luna Koizumi."

"I'll go. When is it?" Natsume asked. The king nodded and answered, "The party is scheduled tonight at nine." Natsume blinked his eyes, "Pardon me? What did your excellence said?"

"The party is scheduled tonight at nine," the king repeated. Natsume sighed. His father does know how to surprise people. "Very well then, I shall prepare for tonight," Natsume said wearily. "Then go forth son. The queen and I will be waiting for your return." Natsume nodded, bowed down and exited the room.

**Saving a Demon**

"What? You're going to attend a party tonight?" Ruka exclaimed then chuckled. Natsume threw a book in his hands and said, "Don't laugh at me, stupid." Ruka shrugged, "Well you know, your father never fails to amuse me with his antics of making life difficult for you." Natsume snorted, "He loves seeing my surprise face."

Ruka laughed, "Oh the love of a father to his son." Natsume rolled his eyes, "More like the torture of a father to his son." Ruka grinned, "So want me to come with you?" Natsume nodded this time, "You're always coming with me Ruka. Who knows what the girls will do to me at the party."

"Then we need to prepare the transportation at once. We don't want to be late, do we?" Ruka said. Natsume just nodded.

**Saving a Demon**

The guards and maids loaded Natsume and Ruka's baggage to the carriage. Natsume went to the carriage first, followed by Ruka. The maids and guards smiled at them and bid them farewell.

"I hate travelling," Natsume said. Ruka shook his head, "No, no. As a prince, you need to travel more often so you could gain your people's confidence and trust." Natsume rolled his eyes, "So sounded like my mother."

When they were a good distance from the castle, the carriage suddenly stopped and shook violently. "What the hell is going on?" Natsume shouted. He looked outside the window of the carriage and was surprised. There were about fifty men surrounding the carriage with deadly weapons in their hands and worst some of them were part of the guards in the palace.

Natsume opened the carriage and stepped out. "What do you guys want?" Natsume asked. The men shouted, "Kill you."'And all of them attacked at once. Natsume casted a fire ball in his hands and said, "Have you forgotten how dangerous my powers could be?" He gave them a stern look. The flame ball in his hands got bigger and went towards the fifty men.

After a few minutes, the fifty were in the ground unconscious with third degree burns. Natsume knelt down, suddenly exhausted in using up his powers. "Are you alright Natsume?" Ruka stepped out of the carriage. He had been watching Natsume fight and he didn't interfere because he knew that Natsume can single-handedly defeat them all. But it took out all his stamina.

"I'm alright. We need to get to the castle immediately and report about this," Natsume said. Ruka nodded. Then they let their dark wings extended and rose in the skies.

**Saving a Demon**

Natsume and Ruka landed in the castle grounds. They made their wings disappear and entered the castle. It was deserted. Natsume and Ruka looked around and found no one. Natsume then entered the hall to find his parents on the ground, gasping for air.

"Father, Mother!" Natsume shouted as he rushed towards his parents. He knelt down and found his parents' body covered in dark spots. "No! This can't be!" Natsume hollered. He already knew when he saw the dark spots that his parents' fate had already been sealed. They're going to leave him. Ruka couldn't bear to watch and looked away, crying and sniffing.

Natsume touched his mother's cheeks and then fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Father, Mother," he muttered. Then they heard a silent wind came by. "What a dramatic sight we have here," a teasing voice said. Natsume's face was contorted with pain and hatred as he turned around to look at the intruder's face.

"Persona! You did this, didn't you?" Natsume shouted. Persona chuckled, "Bingo!" Natsume then was surrounded with flames as he stood up and faced Persona. "How could you! They are your parents too!" Natsume shouted.

Persona snorted, "All my life, I waited for them to acknowledge me. Even though I'm the eldest, you always get the attention. I hated you for that. But I hated you more when father declared that you would be the next king. What was that, skipping the eldest to go to the youngest? Unacceptable! Now I'm going to kill you so I would be the next Demon King!"

"Natsume, calm down," Ruka muttered. "I can't calm down!" Natsume shouted at Ruka and flames surrounded his body. "I will kill him!" Natsume shouted and attacked Persona with fire. Persona efficiently evaded it and reached to touch him. Natsume stepped back, causing Persona to miss him an inch. Natsume couldn't afford to be touched by him or he'll lose his life. Persona had a power over death and it's not a pretty sight. Once he got hold of you, his power will kill you slowly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Natsume shouted and attacked again. Persona evaded Natsume's attacks. "Is that all you can do?" Persona asked, staring at Natsume who was short in breath. He was already tired because he had already used his power earlier.

"Damn it," Natsume swayed. Persona laughed and attacked Natsume. But before he could touch him, a thousand of crows blocked his attack. The crows that he touched, dropped on the floor, still alive but their breaths were in labour.

Persona then looked up and saw Ruka carrying Natsume on his back. Natsume was now unconscious. "You," Persona said with contempt. "I know I don't have the power to defeat you but Natsume has. You're not going to be in the demon king's position. Natsume will come back and get what was rightfully his," Ruka said menacingly.

Persona shook in anger and he eventually attacked Ruka. "Both of you are going to die!" Persona shouted. Ruka opened his wings, broke open the windows beside him and escaped the castle. Ruka could hear Persona's shouts of, "Find them! Find them!"

Ruka flew away as far as he could. When he eventually got tired, he landed on the place with many trees to conceal them. "Staying here would be difficult. We need to get away from this place first," Ruka muttered. And then an idea struck him. He brought down Natsume and knelt down. He closed his eyes and raised both of his arms in the air. He chanted a spell and a hole suddenly appeared in the air. It grew bigger until a person can get through.

Ruka picked up Natsume again and looked at his surroundings one last time. "Good bye for now," he whispered and went inside the hole.

**Saving a Demon**

Mikan Sakura was sleeping soundly in her room when she felt something heavy fell. She woke up, startled. She yawned and wiped away some of tears that left in her eyes when she yawned. She looked around but her room was still in the proper order. She looked at the direction of the balcony and found a peculiar shadow.

Curious, she got of her bed and went to the balcony. She opened the door and gasped when he saw two men on the floor, and both of them were unconscious. But what's worst was, one of them had a big, black wing tied on his back. Mikan don't want to believe that it was real but then, it suddenly moved a vanished.

"I—I'm not seeing things, aren't I?" Mikan asked herself.

**Saving a Demon**

anime16: it's my first time writing stories like this. Review and tell me if I should continue this or just erase this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: ****vampire2711, akadabra-kaching, Yuri no Kimi, Emmoria, babee-angel, mrysmanga, cj-the-greatest, strawbelle.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys...here's another chapter of:  
**

**Saving a Demon**

"What should I do?" Mikan asked herself, ignoring the cold wind that brushed her cheeks as she paced back and forth in her balcony. She momentarily stopped to glare at the boys who practically deprived her of any sleep. But then again, she was kind-her eyes softened and she knelt down. She looked at the blonde boy first, he was snoring lightly and she giggled.

"He's kinda cute," Mikan chuckled. Then her eyes trailed to the boy beside him, the raven haired guy who had a face contorted with pain and hatred that left Mikan to wonder what happened to him. She brushed off some of his raven hair away from his face and took a good look at his features. He-although in obvious pain, still give off a comfortable and warm feeling.

Mikan blushed and shook her head, murmuring, "This is not the time to be love struck. These boys need my help." She stood up and went inside her room, getting her cell phone. She dialled the number for the hospital but then stopped on the midway. "No, I send them to the hospital. What if their wings-if they are really real-started to unfold and be seen? What could happen to those boys?" Mikan said to herself. She sighed and put down her cell phone.

"I need to ask for Tsubasa-niichan's help," Mikan said and took a last look at the boys outside in her balcony then exited her room. She tiptoed and went to her brother's room. She turned the knob and she offered her thanks to the heavens that it's open. Normally, her brother would lock his door.

She took the liberty of going inside and went towards her brother's bed. He was fast asleep, snoring and moving a little too much. She sighed and shook him up. He shifted his body away from her and muttered, "Misaki-chan, stop teasing me! I'm really going to kiss you right now!"

Mikan rolled her eyes. She would never attempt to know or even guess what's going on her brother's dream. He was grinning like crazy and just by looking at it made her shiver. She sighed again and shook her brother gently. "Tsubasa-niichan," Mikan called softly. The said guy just stirred in his sleep and didn't even open his eyes. Mikan's eyes glinted and then she jumped high then landed on Tsubasa's stomach.

"Ooooff," Tsubasa gave out a painful snort and glared at the intruder. "What the hell? I was in the middle of a good dream and you just interrupted it," Tsubasa said. Mikan scratched her head and muttered, "Sorry?" Tsubasa scowled at her and uttered, "If sorry will do, then why do we need the police?"

"You're so stingy Tsubasa-niichan. I came here to ask a favor," Mikan fidgeted her fingers. Tsubasa let out a sigh of defeat and said, "You can ask me that tomorrow." Mikan grabbed her brother's arms and dragged him out of his room. Mikan, still holding her brother's hand, went inside her room and to the balcony.

"So why did you drag me here?" Tsubasa asked. Mikan pointed at the boys sleeping in her balcony. "Who are these people?" Tsubasa said. Then he looked at Mikan strangely and uttered, "Don't tell me-don't tell me these two-to you..." Mikan whacked her brother's head and said, "Don't let your imagination run wild."

Tsubasa shook his head and asked, "How did they even reach your balcony? It's on the second floor, for heaven's sake. Our Sakura Tree was in the middle of our garden so they can't use it. Ah, I know! They used a rope!" He smirked and went to the railings to find the rope he thought they used. But to his utter surprise there are none.

"They fly here Tsubasa-niichan. They had wings and they fell from the sky," Mikan answered. Tsubasa laughed at Mikan and said, "A person doesn't fly Mikan." Mikan pouted and uttered, "But I saw their wings." Tsubasa sighed, "You must be half-sleeping that time. You're just imagining it. Or maybe, you let them come to your room." Tsubasa looked at her sister suspiciously.

"Do I look like a person that will let strangers enter my room or even the house?" Mikan grimaced at her brother. Tsubasa shrugged and replied, "Who knows." Mikan scowled and stomped her foot, "I can't believe that my brother doesn't believe me!" Tsubasa snickered and said, "Well, I just know that people don't fly."

Mikan muttered under her breath, "But I really saw their wings." Tsubasa rolled his eyes and picked Natsume, "So what should we do to them? Throw them off the balcony?" Tsubasa swung Natsume in his hands and attempted to throw him off. Mikan hugged her brother and shouted, "Are you trying to kill him?"

"Well you said he can fly!" Tsubasa said. Mikan glared at him, "Maybe he can if he's conscious, idiotic brother." Tsubasa sighed and said, "So what should we do to them?" Mikan looked at the boys and replied, "Bring them to my room. We're going to treat their wounds." Tsubasa looked at her like she was crazy or something and hollered, "You want to bring these strangers to your room! Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm just trying to help them! So please do what I said," Mikan retorted back. Tsubasa snorted and picked up Ruka first. He went inside Mikan's room and put him in the bed. Then he carried Natsume next and put him beside Ruka. Then Mikan entered her room and closed the balcony. She went to Ruka first, looking for wounds or injuries.

"He has some wounds but it's not really deep or serious," She said. Then she went to the Natsume and examined him. Her eyes widened when she felt that he had a high fever. "Tsubasa-niichan! He had a very high fever." Tsubasa scowled and replied, "Then let's bring him to the hospital." Mikan shouted, "No! We'll just take care of him here."

Tsubasa sighed and uttered, "If that's what you want. I'll bring some cold water, medicine, first aid kit and some new set of clothes for both of them." Mikan nodded and smiled at her brother. He went out of the room and she was left all alone with the boys. Suddenly Natsume started squirming and sweating a lot. He's turning his head left and right vigorously.

"Is he having a nightmare?" Mikan hollered and looked at the door, praying her brother would miraculously go back on a short notice. "Tsubasa—" her words were cut by Natsume's wailing. Mikan panicked and done whatever came first in her mind-hug the poor boy. "Don't worry, I'm here. You're not alone. Please, please stop having nightmares. I'm getting worried," she said softly to the boy's ear. He surprisingly stopped and his face suddenly brightened up-no more pain or suffering.

Mikan smiled. Then Tsubasa entered the room with all of the stuffs they needed and saw his sister hugging Natsume. His body shook in anger and said dangerously, "What are you doing with that brat, Mikan?" She looked up and replied, "He's having a nightmare. So I thought that he needed a hug." Tsubasa snorted and kicked Mikan out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked. Tsubasa scowled at her, "I'm going to treat their wounds and undress them. Do you want to see them naked?" Mikan gulped and shook her head. "Good, if you say you wanted to then you're going to get hurt," Tsubasa grimaced at her and slammed the door shut.

After half an hour, Tsubasa let Mikan inside her room. He sat beside the bed, exhausted and said, "I'm really going to sleep now. I'm very tired." With that Tsubasa fell asleep and Mikan went to Natsume and changed the dry cloth in his forehead with the damp one. Mikan touched his hair and patted it gently. She sat beside the bed and looked at Natsume lovingly.

"Sleep well," Mikan said as she fell in a deep slumber, holding Natsume's hand.

**Saving a Demon**

It was morning and the sun was already up. Ruka slowly opened his eyes to the bright rays of the sun. Then he remembered everything and sat up, wincing to the sudden pain. He looked around the unfamiliar room and hollered, "Natsume!" Then his gaze rested to the boy beside him and smiled. "He's safe," he uttered and looked ahead. He noticed that a girl was holding Natsume's hand. She was sleeping lightly. Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes and they stared to each other for a while.

Then Ruka's eyes darkened and asked, "Are you sent by Persona to lure us to a trap that will kill the prince?" Mikan was taken aback, "What are you saying?" Ruka let out a bitter laugh, "Don't act innocent! Tell him this, I'm not letting Natsume die as long as I'm still alive! So stay away from him!" Mikan shook her head and said, "I don't really know what you're talking about!" Ruka stood up and opened his wings, "Don't lie to me woman."

He chanted some foreign words and a blue light shot from his hands towards Mikan. "Kyaah!" Mikan shouted and dodged the blue light. It barely passed her face. She looked back and saw it leave a burnt mark on the floor. "Tsk, I missed," Ruka uttered. Mikan stood up and backed away, "You're misunderstanding."

"What's happening?" Tsubasa yawned and stoop up. He saw Ruka with his wings open. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. The wings were still there. "Mikan! This boy has wings!" he hollered. "That's what I've been trying to tell you last night. If a human can't fly then he isn't human!" Mikan shouted. Ruka smirked and said, "Of course I'm not a human. I'm a demon." Mikan and Tsubasa gaped at him and shouted, "You're a what?"

"I'm a demon and in my hands both of you will die!" Ruka said and summoned the crows with his power. "We just saved you last night and this is what you'll repay us, you ungrateful brat!" Tsubasa said. Ruka smirked and uttered, "I'm not going to fall for such lies. We suffered enough-Natsume suffered enough. I won't let the likes of you to hurt him!"

"Hey, are you by chance a gay?" Tsubasa asked. Mikan slapped her face. "Brother this is no time to tease him. He's about to kill us. We should lighten his mood not turning it to something more sour," Mikan said then scratched her head while blushing, "Well, I'm curious too." Tsubasa looked at his sister and said, "I told you so. I'm just interested."

"You guys just called me gay! I'm going to kill you both!" Ruka shouted and ordered the crows to go after them. "Mikan, the crows don't look friendly," Tsubasa muttered. Mikan's eyes widened and went in front of her brother to shield him. "Stop this right now!" Mikan shouted and a bright light emanated from her, blinding everyone momentarily.

**Saving a Demon**

anime16: a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading, please review...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Saving a Demon**

As the blinding light diminished, the crows dropped down on the floor. No one could tell if they're still alive. Ruka's eyes widened and looked at Mikan, glaring fiercely at her. She flinched and looked away.

"Just what the hell are you woman? What's that blinding light about?" he snarled at her before looking at his crows again regrettably. His attention focused on Mikan again. "Answer me woman!" he hollered.

Mikan's body shook in fear. She couldn't answer the angry boy in front of her. She felt her knees weakened and she slumped down. Tsubasa, snapped out of his daze and knelt down beside his sister. He put his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Mikan, what was that?"

"I don't know Tsubasa-niichan. I don't know!" she cried and leaned to her brother. Ruka snorted and walked towards them. He grabbed Mikan's arms and forced her to look at him. "I want an answer. What was that blinding light?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered. Tsubasa touched Ruka's arms and said dangerously, "Let go of my sister. You're hurting her." Ruka smirked and chanted a spell. Tsubasa was pushed on the ground and couldn't move. "One of the restraining spells that I know. It's a demon magic."

"Bastard, release me this instant!" Tsubasa shouted. Ruka smiled dangerously at Tsubasa and then turned his attention to Mikan. "So, are you ready to talk now?"

"I'm telling you that I don't know," Mikan muttered softly. Ruka smirked and held Mikan's chin, looking straight to her hazel eyes. He chanted a spell and Mikan's eyes turned gray, like she was being hypnotised.

"What did you do to Mikan, bastard?" Tsubasa asked angrily. "I'm giving her a punishment for not answering my question," he told him. He stared at Mikan and asked, "Have you gotten your first kiss yet?" Mikan shook his head.

"I've learnt from my demon class that girls on earth are keeping their first kiss for a special someone. What would this girl feel if I steal her first kiss?" Ruka said mischievously. Tsubasa glared at Ruka and shouted, "You're an evil!"

Ruka smirked and said, "Of course. I'm a demon." He licked his lips and commanded Mikan to kiss him. She leaned forward and closed her eyes. "Mikan! Don't do it! Not to him!" Tsubasa hollered. Ruka grinned and uttered, "She's not going to hear you."

He brushed her lips and she trembled. Ruka backed away and saw her crying. "What the hell?" he uttered. "Why are you crying? You're not supposed to feel anything when you're under a trance spell."

"No," she murmured, "Please don't."

Ruka sighed and broke the spell. Mikan was out of the hypnosis state and fell forward. She was panting heavily and he looked down at her. "You're pretty tough, resisting a trance spell like that."

Mikan glanced up at Ruka and smiled, "Don't do it again. No one would like you if you force them to do something they don't want." Tsubasa snickered and said, "Nobody would like that creep." Ruka scowled at him.

"Now, release whatever spell you did to me," Tsubasa said. He stared at Ruka and uttered, "You're not completely evil after all."

"W-What are you talking about?" Ruka stuttered, blushing madly. "Tch, just like I thought, leaving you in that state would be great." Tsubasa glared at him and shouted, "I give back what I just said. You're plain evil!"

"Ruka, is that you?" a gruff voice asked. Ruka quickly turned around and found Natsume sitting up. "Natsume, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Ruka said, running towards his friend.

"This is not my room. Where are we?" Natsume looked around. Ruka clenched his fist and muttered, "Natsume, didn't you remember the tragedy that befalls on your family?"

Natsume's eyes widened and looked down, gritting his teeth. "I thought it was just a nightmare. So I assumed it was true then? And that the man who murdered them was my elder brother," he trembled a little, his face twisted in pain and agony.

Mikan's heart clenched as she saw the hurt on Natsume's face. She stood up, walked towards Natsume, shoved Ruka away and then hugged him. Tsubasa gaped at them. He wriggled and crawled towards Mikan, shouting, "No! Mikan, don't hug him!"

Ruka kicked Tsubasa. He groaned in pain.

"Please cry! Let your feelings out! Please, I'm begging you. Just cry and let it go away," Mikan muttered at Natsume. He closed his eyes, hugging Mikan back. A tear escaped his eyes, followed by the other and before he knew it, he was already crying.

"Why did they have to die?" Natsume whined. "They meant a lot to me. Then why did they die?"

Mikan patted his back, hugging him tightly.

**Saving a Demon**

When Natsume calmed down, he looked at Mikan, asking, "Who are you by the way?"

"My name is Mikan Sakura," she replied and pointed at her brother on the floor. "And his name is Tsubasa Sakura, my older brother."

At the mention of "older brother", Natsume unconsciously glared at Tsubasa. "I didn't notice him. I thought he was a fly or something," Natsume said. Tsubasa glared at him and hollered, "I'll kill you! I'm not a fly!" He tried to wriggle away from the restraining spell.

"It's no use," Natsume said. "Ruka's specialty is demon magic aside from his power to control animals as he wishes." Ruka smirked at Tsubasa. Mikan giggled a little.

"So how about the two of you? What are your true names? And why are you both here?" Mikan asked.

"My name is Ruka Nogi, a duke from the demon world," the blonde boy said then pointed at Natsume, "And my other companion is the crowned prince of the demon world, Natsume Hyuuga."

Mikan nodded eagerly. Tsubasa gaped at the three of them, blinking his eyes. He could not believe that the two were demons. But he's convinced that they have supernatural powers. Ruka and Natsume continued telling them everything. The tragedy that happened not a long ago.

"I need to go back to the demon world," Natsume murmured. Ruka's eyes widened and shook Natsume's shoulder, saying, "You can't. You're injuries are not heal yet. And the way you are right now, you can't possibly beat Persona."

"But still, I have to go back. I'm the prince," Natsume muttered. "I need to take care of my people."

"You're correct. You're a prince that's why you need to keep yourself alive. Who's going to save and serve your people once you're gone? Going back to the demon world is pointless. You'll just be killed. That's why you need to stay and train here," Ruka explained.

"Here? Why here Ruka? We can't I train in the demon world?" Natsume asked. Ruka sighed and replied, "Because Persona can easily detect your life force there."

"And how can I train here? You're not thinking of training me, aren't you? You know I'm stronger than you," Natsume uttered.

"Natsume, have you forgotten about the powerful exiled demon?" Ruka looked at his friend. Natsume answered, "Ah, the girl from the legend."

"Yes, I'm talking about the exiled demon Yuka. She's supposed to be a powerful lady. And she's exiled here on earth because she refused to marry the king, well the king before your father," Ruka said, enthusiastically. "We have to find her."

"Ruka, I hate to break it to you but how can we search for her in a vast land like this?" Natsume uttered. A cold, gust of wind went by.

"Ne, Mikan? Well you know the name Yuka seemed familiar," Tsubasa said. Ruka's ears perked up and asked Tsubasa, "You know her?"

"No! The name just sounded familiar," Mikan replied.

There was a pregnant pause that was broken by a really loud voice. Mikan's bedroom door opened revealing a flustered, handsome young man. "Good morning, my daughter!" the man said. His voice trailed off when he saw the two unknown boys.

"Yuka! Mikan brought boys home!" the man shouted. After a few minutes, a lady appeared in the doorway.

"What?" the lady shrieked and looked over the man. Then suddenly she shoved him in her back and glared at Natsume and Ruka.

"You guys," the lady hissed, "Both of you were demons."

**Saving a Demon**

**anime16: **Thanks for reading. :) leave some reviews.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Saving a Demon**

"Who are you?" Ruka growled. "How did you know we are demons?" The lady in front of them smirked as she flipped her hair aside.

"You don't know?" she grumbled. "I'm pretty sure that I'm quite famous in the demon world as the girl being exiled when she refused to marry the king."

Tsubasa and Mikan looked completely surprised. Their mouth dropped open as they didn't know how to digest the truth, if it really is the truth, or how to even react at it.

"A-Are you really Yuka-san?" Ruka asked hesitantly, standing up from Natsume's bed and scrutinized the lady's face. Yuka smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Yes I am, blonde boy."

Ruka looked at Mikan and murmured, "So that's why you have unbelievable powers. You're a demon too." Mikan gasped and glanced at her mother. Yuka smiled at her daughter and said, "I see. You've release your hidden powers. But don't worry Mikan. You're not completely a demon. You see, your father is a human."

"So that means I'm a half demon?" Mikan asked. Yuka nodded. Ruka turned away from Mikan and looked at Yuka.

"Yuka-san, can you help—" Ruka's words were interrupted by Natsume's hands on his face. Ruka turned around to see Natsume on his feet. "Natsume! Don't get up! You're still hurt!" Ruka hollered.

"I can take care of myself Ruka," Natsume uttered, putting his hands on Ruka's shoulder for support. Then he looked at Yuka and said, "Please train me."

Yuka looked at Natsume's melancholic face and shook her head, "I won't help you, no matter what the reason is." Natsume frowned and said, "I'm a prince. My brother murdered my family and he now reigns in the demon world. He's up to no good and I have to defeat him before he managed to inflict much more damage to the demon world."

"I won't help you, even more now I know you're a prince. I hate royalties. See what they've done to me," Yuka told him with bitterness coating her voice. "They've exiled me for not marrying them!"

"I'm not a descendant of that person. I'm from the Hyuuga clan who defeated the previous king and now reigns at the demon world. Believe me! Our clan hasn't done a single deed of mischief to our people!" Natsume explained.

"I don't care which clan you are from. What matters is you're a royalty. And I hate them," Yuka muttered. Then she looked at Ruka and exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Ruka knelt down and bowed, "Please help us." Tsubasa wriggled and crawled towards Ruka. He was astonished and hollered, "The brat actually knelt and bowed down. Hey, do you have a split-personality or something? I'm sure that you can't kneel or even bow down to anyone only a minute ago."

Ruka glared at Tsubasa and shouted, "Shut up idiot!" Tsubasa snorted and said, "I see. That's how far you can go, eh? Your temper still sucks."

Yuka looked at her son and raised an eyebrow, saying, "What are you doing on the floor Ruka? And you can't even move."

"That bastard casted a restraining spell on me," he said. Yuka sighed and closed her eyes. He stared at Ruka and uttered, "Please release your spell on my son." Ruka immediately obeyed. He closed his eyes and suddenly Tsubasa was free from the spell. He could now stand and move freely.

"Yes!" Tsubasa shouted and smiled smugly at Ruka. "If I had known that mother has such an effect on you, I had called her a long time ago to shut you up." Ruka scowled at Tsubasa, sending him his _I'll kill you someday_ look.

Then Ruka turned his attention to Yuka again. "Please train Natsume. I'm begging you," he said. Yuka spun in her heels, telling him, "My answer is still no." She walked towards the open door of Mikan's room.

Suddenly she heard incantations and the door banged close. A barrier was erected on Mikan's room, not allowing a single person to pass, even the smallest type of animals. Yuka turned around. Natsume was holding his hand up high and was slightly panting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuka shouted. She looked at her husband and ordered him, "Go to our children. Protect them." Izumi, her husband, complied. He quickly walked towards his children and pulled them aside.

Yuka looked at the barrier and closed her eyes. A high energy concentrated in her hands and she released it to the barrier. It didn't break.

"It's no use Yuka-san. You know very well that to undo a spell, the user must be the one to take it down, or he lost his consciousness," Natsume panted before saying, "...or he's already dead."

"Are you challenging me boy?" Yuka hissed menacingly. Natsume conjure a fireball in his hands and said, "If I can't convince you to train me by talking, then I have to use force." He took his hands from Ruka's shoulder and stepped toward Yuka.

"Natsume, don't do this! You're still weak," Ruka ran towards his best friend and attempted to stop him. Natsume gave him a small smile and uttered, "Ruka, I have to. And please, no matter what happens, don't interfere in this battle. This is going to be quite dangerous."

"Natsume," Ruka whispered as he stepped back and looked away. "Don't die on me, idiot."

Natsume released a fireball in his hands towards Yuka who easily dodged it. Natsume made a fire whip in his hands and directed it in Yuka's direction.

Yuka erected a shield in her side and it shattered because of Natsume's fire. Luckily, she managed to get away from the attack itself. A hole was seen in the floor as the result of Natsume's attack.

"Hey, both of you were ruining my room!" Mikan complained. Tsubasa rolled his eyes and said, "Leave it to you to bring up your room."

"Shut up both of you," Ruka growled at them and they immediately stopped talking. They resumed watching how the battle unfolds in front of them.

Natsume conjure another fireball and throw it at Yuka. Now, she didn't move but closed her eyes. His fireball suddenly vanished. His eyes widened in shock.

"How could that happen?" Natsume muttered. Yuka looked at him smugly.

"Do you know why I'm called the girl from the legend?" Yuka asked. Natsume scowled but answered nonetheless, "Because you're pathetically exiled?"

Yuka felt something snapped inside of her and yelled, "That's not it, you rude brat."

"Then what is it?" Natsume questioned her, releasing another fireball from his hands towards Yuka. It suddenly vanished again and he frowned.

Yuka coughed and explained, "Every demon was entitled to have a single power since his birth. He had to cultivate and empower it as he grows up. But I'm slight different from each and every one of you. I was born to have a multiple power hidden inside of me. My first power was nullification. And the second was elemental power."

Yuka summoned a fireball to deflect Natsume's attacks. "Yep, just like that." Yuka smirked. "Even though, you could also summon elements through spells, nothing's far more powerful than a power you have on you."

Yuka closed her eyes and five spears appeared in front of her. Ruka's eyes widened and shouted, "Natsume, be careful! She's using a restraining spell right now."

"Too late," Yuka smirked and she sent the spears towards Natsume. Two of the spears, pinned Natsume's hands on the nearby wall. The same goes to his feet. The last one went to his stomach. The spears don't really hurt because it's not an attack spell rather it's a restraining spell.

"I can't believe this. He's casting a restraining spell without saying the incantations," Ruka murmured.

"Game over boy," Yuka smirked at Natsume. He closed his eyes and muttered, "I can't let this end here."

Natsume opened his eyes and using his life force, he wriggled against the spell's pressure. He's trying to get out of the spell on his own.

"Stop Natsume! You can't get away from that spell!" Ruka hollered. Natsume paid him no heed as he continued to break free from the spell.

"I...can't...let...this...thing...stop...ME!" Natsume shouted, emphasizing every word. After a loud scream, the spears disconnected from Natsume's body. A high pressure emanated from it. Yuka casted a shield in front of herself so she wouldn't be blown away from the sheer pressure of the broken spells.

After the turmoil, Yuka looked at her family worriedly. She breathed out a sigh of relief to know that Ruka casted a shield too and he's standing in front of her family.

"I did it," Natsume mumbled. But after a few seconds, he screamed in pain. A large life force surrounding him, getting out of his body uncontrollably and Ruka watched dumbfounded at his best friend.

"Natsume," he shouted and ran towards his best friend. But he's thrown off in the side. Ruka managed to erect a shield to cushion his fall. He quickly stood up and said, "Natsume is in danger. His life force is leaving him. If this goes on, he will die."

**Saving a Demon**

**anime16: **thanks for reading! And leave some reviews. :)**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Saving a Demon**

Mikan gasped and clasped her hands on her mouth. "Natsume-kun will die?" she muttered, tears stung her eyes. "No! I won't permit it!" she hollered and ran towards Natsume. Tsubasa quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her backwards.

"What are you doing moron?" Tsubasa shouted. "Didn't you see how that incredible life force threw that brat away as if he's like a piece of paper? Are you out of your mind? You're going to get killed!"

Mikan turned around and smiled at his brother, "I'll rather get killed than watching a friend die in front of my eyes." She slapped her brother's hands away and continued running towards Natsume.

"She's reckless, that moron!" Tsubasa messed up his hair and slumped down. "She's cool though."

"Hey, Tsubasa! This is no time to sulk! We have to go get your sister out of danger," his father shouted as he followed Mikan. Tsubasa reached out to his father and pulled him down.

"Let her do what she wants," Tsubasa murmured. "Mikan is really growing up dad. And besides she's a lot braver than me."

"Tsubasa," his father trailed off then added, "Well, you are a coward since I've known you."

"Don't rub it to my face, you idiot father!" He hollered angrily, "And are you saying that I'm coward since I'm in mother's womb?" His father tilted his head and chuckled, "Yeah, tee~hee!"

"Don't "tee~hee!" me you moron!" he smacked his father's head.

"Mikan," they heard Yuka shouted. They looked up and saw Mikan having a hard time approaching Natsume.

Mikan's clothes were tattered and she had some cuts in her body. She winced in pain but continued to move forward. "I'm going to save you Natsume-kun," she mumbled with determination. A bright light started emitting from her body.

"The nullification power is helping her," Yuka commented, "But I didn't know that it can help during this situation. It can't undo any spell, just rejecting a demon's power."

"Well, we're not sure if it can use to cancel an enormous amount of life force," Ruka said, looking at Mikan, "We could only hope that this goes on well."

Mikan was nearing Natsume when he let out another scream of pain. He slumped down and screeched again. Tears escaped Mikan's eyes as she blindly ran to Natsume's side. She knelt down in front of him and gently held his trembling body. He was squirming out of her arms.

"No Natsume-kun! Stop please!" Mikan cried out. "Please calm down."

But Natsume didn't stop writhing away from her grasp and didn't stop screaming in pain. Mikan was already at her limit. She tightened her hug on Natsume and shouted, "I don't want you to die!" A bright light enveloped the two of them.

After a few seconds, Natsume's enormous life force suddenly subsided and the bright light diminished. Mikan was still hugging Natsume tightly. He's panting heavily and collapsed in her arms. A blush made its way to her cheeks and she shook her head.

"Mikan!" Yuka shouted and went towards her daughter. Mikan grabbed her mother's arms and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

Ruka went towards them, followed by Tsubasa and Izumi. Mikan decided to lay Natsume on the floor. She put his head on her lap. Natsume was still panting hard even if he's unconscious. Yuka put her hands on his forehead and said, "He got a high fever. His life force is almost empty."

"So, what's his situation?" she asked fervently. Yuka smiled and said, "He's not in danger. He just needs a little rest and a healing spell."

Yuka stood up and looked around, "Well, looks like the barrier spell broke. He's unconscious after all."

"Mother," Mikan called out. Yuka turned around to meet her daughter's blazing eyes. "What's gotten to you?" Yuka stepped back. Mikan looked down and said, "Mother, please help them. They're serious and desperate you know. Natsume-kun almost sacrificed his life too."

Yuka sighed, messed up her hair and uttered, "Alright I'll help them. But they have to abide with my conditions."

"We'll do anything," Ruka said with determination. Yuka chuckled.

"That was really awesome Mikan," Tsubasa exclaimed then turned towards his mother, "I have powers too, right mom?" Yuka shrugged and muttered, "We don't know. You're already this old and you haven't realized your powers yet. Well, maybe you're just an ordinary man after all."

"Don't jinx me mom!" Tsubasa grumbled. Ruka laughed out loud. Tsubasa went towards Ruka and smacked him hard.

"You laugh too much idiot!" Tsubasa hollered. Yuka smiled and called out her daughter. Mikan approached her and asked, "What is it mother?"

Yuka closed her eyes and touched her daughter's forehead. A second later, a bright light emerged from her hands and slowly healing Mikan's wounds and patching up her clothes.

"There, that's better!" Yuka said then grabbed her husband's arm, dragging him outside.

"Wait mother," Mikan shouted. Yuka sighed again and asked, "What now?"

"My room is in a mess. The walls were not affected of the fight because of the barrier but my things, and the floor," Mikan said meekly. Yuka spun her foot and stood in front of the room. She closed her eyes. Then time seemed to go back as everything in the room went in order and was repaired.

"Done," Yuka said and looked at Ruka, "Blonde boy, use a healing spell to the princely brat. And have him sleep on Mikan's bed first. We'll arrange the two guest rooms for the both of you."

Ruka nodded. Yuka and Izumi finally went out of the room and slammed it shut.

**Saving a Demon**

"Hey dude. Help me get Natsume to bed," Ruka told Tsubasa.

"Well, have you finally understood my prowess and that you need me?" Tsubasa flipped his hair and strike a pose. Ruka turned away from Tsubasa and said, "I changed my mind. You give me the creeps."

He looked at Mikan and asked, "Can you help me?" Mikan looked surprised and nodded. While Tsubasa was talking eagerly about himself, Mikan and Ruka managed to bring Natsume in the bed. Ruka sat down and put his hands on Natsume's forehead. He chanted some spell and a green light emerged from his hand.

After a few minutes, Ruka wiped his sweat and announced, "It's done. Now he just need some sleep."

"What about you? Don't you need healing?" Mikan asked curiously. Ruka laughed, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Eh? But you're bleeding," Mikan pointed to the gushing blood in Ruka's forehead. He quickly put his hands on his injury and said, "How come?"

Mikan giggled and said, "Must be when you were thrown by Natsume's life force. Well, don't waste your magic with something like this. It's just a small cut. I'll get you a band-aid."

She reached to her bedside table, opened the drawer and drew some band-aids. She put it in his forehead and grinned, "Done! You looked cute with a band-aid on by the way!"

Ruka looked down, blushing and said, "Well, uhm, thanks."

"What's this?" Tsubasa suddenly appeared in between them. Ruka gasped and fell down from the bed. "What is it now?" Ruka exclaimed, standing up and going back to the bed.

"I'm warning you! Stop hitting on my sister," Tsubasa snarled. Ruka rolled his eyes and muttered, "I don't like her that way, moron."

"So you're saying that my sister is not attractive?" Tsubasa scowled at Ruka.

"No! She's cute and all—" Ruka's words were cut by Tsubasa. "So you like her then," Tsubasa said.

"No! I don't like her, at least not yet!" Ruka hollered. Tsubasa growled, "Not yet? Then in the near future you'd like her, you brat."

"Don't bring that topic. I'm not interested in love whatsoever," Ruka grumbled. "And stop calling me brat. I'm older that you."

"What? How old are you?" Tsubasa asked. Ruka answered, "I'm 250 years old, the same as Natsume."

Mikan and Tsubasa were surprised. "You're an old man," Tsubasa shouted. Ruka shrugged, "We're still young in a demon's calendar. Oh well, humans aged so fast and die so fast. They're a bunch of morons. They can't even do a single thing about their appearance once they grew old. Unlike us, we can assume a form of a child, a teenager or even an old man."

"What?" Mikan pouted. "You're very mean."

Ruka chuckled. Tsubasa frowned and asked, "If we're half-demons, we're not going to age too? I mean, we're immortal too, like you?"

"No, half-demons have powers but they're not immortal," Ruka answered.

"Oh," Tsubasa said. "You're disappointed?" Ruka asked.

"No," Tsubasa blushed, "I'm relieve. I can live and age with Misaki."

"I can't believe someone would like you. I had a feeling you'll live a lonesome life," Ruka shrugged. Tsubasa shouted, "What did you say, brat?"

"I told you to stop calling me brat!" Ruka hollered. Tsubasa put his arms around Ruka's neck and strangled him, "You maybe 250 years old but your attitude and appearance say otherwise."

"I'm going to kill you!" Ruka said. Tsubasa smiled smugly at him and uttered, "Well, how about we decide it by playing basketball?"

"What's basketball?" Ruka asked. Tsubasa smirked. Mikan slapped her forehead. "You're a cheater Tsubasa-niichan," Mikan mumbled.

**Saving a Demon**

"Basketball is a game that involves a ball and a basket ring," Tsubasa explained, "You're going to dribble the ball, pass the opponents and then shoot it in the basket." While explaining, Tsubasa is also doing the moves and actions in an actual basketball game.

Ruka leaned to Mikan and whispered, "Is your brother really an idiot?"

"I thinks he's trying to teach you how to play basketball," Mikan giggled and patted Ruka's back. Ruka grinned and watched Tsubasa dribble, dunk, shoot or whatever moves basketball players often do.

"But he still look like an idiot," Ruka snickered. Mikan elbowed him in the stomach which made him winced in pain and looked away to hide it. She then turned towards her brother and uttered, "Brother, I think you should teach him the real thing. We have basketball court at the backyard."

Tsubasa thought for a while then nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to see him lose," he laughed maniacally. Mikan could only sigh.

**Saving a Demon**

Ruka held the ball strangely. "I've never heard of this game in the demon world. But I'm pretty sure we're also studying human cultures."

"Maybe because your teachers find it a waste of time," Mikan told him. Tsubasa snorted, "Nonsense! Basketball is a popular sport in the human world. Maybe your teachers were just dumb."

Ruka glared at him and said menacingly, "One of the teachers there is my uncle."

"Well now I know where you get your idiocy," Tsubasa laughed.

"Heh? Idiocy, huh?" Ruka sneered at him and chanted some words. Tsubasa was smacked down on the floor. His wrist seemed to tie together on his back.

"Tsubasa-niichan!" Mikan gasped and knelt down to her brother. She looked up and said to Ruka, "Please, Ruka-kun. Release my brother now." He stared at Tsubasa with contempt first before looking at Mikan. His eyes softened and sighed.

He closed his eyes and then released Tsubasa from the spell. Mikan helped her brother up and muttered, "That's what you get in messing someone too much."

Tsubasa went towards Ruka and muttered sorry. Ruka gave him a smirk and said, "Well, look who's begging for my forgiveness."

Tsubasa's eyes ablaze and shouted, "Forget that I said sorry, you damn brat."

Ruka shrugged and looked at the ball. "So how many players the game basketball should have?"

"Normally it's five or sometimes three. But we could play basketball as long as there's equal amount of players on both sides," Tsubasa explained.

"We're three so we won't be able to play," Ruka mumbled. Mikan shook her head and told him, "No, I'm not going to play. So it leaves just the two of you."

Ruka smiled momentarily, "That would be great. I want to know how to play basketball."

"Speaking of games, do you have them in the demon world?" she asked, curious if there's such thing in the world of the demons.

"We have," Ruka grinned. "It's called skull game."

"It's called a skull game?" Mikan wiped a sweat on the side of her face, "The name sounds scary."

"It's nothing really. Sometimes we even played it with the skeleton soldiers and lost souls. It's really exciting," Ruka said excitedly.

"He mentioned skeleton soldiers without a hint of worry," Tsubasa uttered.

"Don't forget he mentioned lost souls too," Mikan muttered, hugging her brother's arm unconsciously. "Is the demon world some sort of hell?"

"It's close to hell," Ruka said, "Or it's similar to hell. Demons are much like devils after all."

"The demon world is rather complicated," Mikan commented.

"You bet," Ruka grinned, "Let's start with this basketball game now. I'm itching to learn. Next time, I'd tell you more about our world."

**Saving a Demon**

**Terms:**

**(1) Skull Game - **A game in which skeleton soldiers and lost souls can mingle with the royalties and other high ranked people.

**(2) Skeleton Soldiers **- A type of army in the direct control of the General.

**(3) Lost Souls** - souls that have no where else to go and was stuck in the demon world; they might commit grave offense in their past life.

**(4) Demon World **- A world that was ruled by a Demon King. This world has social stratification. The high ranked people were respected and looked up to.

**(5) Spells - **There are many types of spells which are difficult to learn because it consist of foreign words and incantations. It's dangerous to someone who don't know how to use it and might backfire on them.

**(6) Life Force - **Demons use this to chant spells and draw out their powers. It can also be use to detect demons.

**Author's notes: **thanks for reading. :) I really worked hard for this story. Please leave a review.


End file.
